If I Had Never Met You
by Delicate Ice Lilly
Summary: Seimei is dead, but Soubi never knew him, so what happens when he and Ritsuka meet?
1. Chapter 1

"Seimei's not here to protect you now you know!" Ritsuka's mother raged from the other side of his bedroom door, which she was pounding on.

He lightly touched one of the freshly cut, bloody knife wounds on his arm. He knew he could not stay here much longer or she would end up killing him. His eyes fell upon the balcony. _Its only a one floor what's the worst that could happen? _Ritsuka thought to himself. After he checked to make sure the door was locked, ran to the balcony, and jumped.

He let out a yelp as he landed on his lacerated arm. Yelping he stood up, before his mother could find him there. He took off running off, with no destination in mind.

He had made it all the way to the park, when he collapsed from blood loss.

Soubi had just finished packing up his painting supplies, and was heading home, when he came across a young boy. His right arm was bleeding profusely.

"hey!" Soubi called, dropping down to examine him. _At least he's breathing, _he thought to himself.

Unsure of what else he could do, he scooped the boy up, and carried him home.

**A/N: so I'm taking a brake from The one who has the same candle, till I figure out what to do with Usagi**

**And don't worry I won't kill Ritsuka and next chapter will be longer**

AS LONG AS I GET **REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsuka struggled to open his eyes. _Why is it so bright? _he thought to himself. _This isn't my bed, its too soft._

"Wh-where am I?" he asked.

"Glad you're awake, you had me worried for awhile there," an unfamiliar voice said.

Ritsuka started to sit up, to locate the source of the voice.

"Careful!" said a blond man, and the source of the voice, the man ran over and guided him back to lay down. "You were injured pretty bad. Mind if I ask what happened?"

"W-who are you?"

"Oh! Right, my name is Agatsuma Soubi, and you are?"

"A-Aoyagi Ritsuka."

"Well, Ritsuka, would you please tell me what happened, so I can help."

Ritsuka looked down. "I'm not really supposed to talk about it, but I can't go home. Do you know anywhere that I could rent an apartment?"

Soubi looked at the boy _He couldn't be any older than twelve_, he thought. "I have an extra room. You could stay here."

"What?"

"I was going to have you stay until your wounds were better anyway, so why don't you just move in after words." Soubi suggested. "You don't you think about it in the mean time and tell me once you're fully healed, then decide."

Ritsuka nodded. "Alright."

Soubi smiled. "Why don't you rest up for a while, then I'll bring you some food. What school do you go to? I'll call them and let them know you'll be out sick.

"Just the local middle school."

"Alright," Soubi patted Ritsuka's knee, I'll be back soon."

He walked out into the living room, and diled the number for the school. After a few rings, a young sounding woman answered the phone.

"Hello?" she chirped, happily.

"Hi, do you have a student by the name of Aoyagi Ritsuka in your class?"

"Yes, but may I ask who is asking, and why?"

"I found a boy in the park, he was badly injured, who said his name was Aoyagi Ritsuka, and I just called to let you know he wouldn't be in school for awhile."

"Oh my! What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure, he won't say exactly, but I think his mother did it to him, based off of what he said at least. That being said, I don't feel comfortable sending him home, so he's going to be staying with me."

"Alright I understand, please contact us if you need anything at all."

"Alright," Soubi replied before hanging up.

**A/N: YAY! See this chapter is longer hehehe anyway um I hope you enjoyed**

**Um…Please review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Soubi swung open the door to the room he had left Ritsuka in.

"Hi, Ritsuka," Soubi called, "You up? I brought food."

"Nnnn. S-Soubi?" he called tiredly.

"Oh sorry did I wake you?" he whispered.

"Oh no. Its fine. I was getting hungry anyway," Ritsuka started to try and sit up.

"Careful! I'll help you sit up once I get over there so just wait a minute." Soubi flicked on the light switch, and meandered his way to the bed.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently slid a hand behind Ritsuka's back, ;and slowly helped him up to a sitting position.

"I brought you some soup, but your arm is pretty cut up, so why don't I feed you?"

Ritsuka glared slightly, "I'm not a little kid. I can handle it."

Soubi pined his arms to his sides. "I'm not going to risk you snapping your stitches. Now, just hold still."

Ritsuka nodded, grudgingly, and Soubi released his arms.

"What kind of soup?" Ritsuka asked.

"Tomato soup," Soubi replied, filling the spoon.

Ritsuka nodded, and allowed Soubi to feed him.

"So is there anything, anything at all, you can tell me about what happened before I found you?" Soubi pleaded.

Ritsuka shook his head, "But you shouldn't let me stay here. If she finds out, she'll hurt you too!"

"Who will?" Soubi asked.

"I can't tell you!" Ritsuka insisted.

"Ritsuka, if you don't tell me, I can't help," Soubi whispered, calmingly.

"I-I can't, not now, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, just remember, if you ever decide you want to talk about it, I'm here."

Ritsuka nodded again, _doubt I'll ever actually do it but saying I might is the least I can do after all he's done for me. _he thought.

"I just want you to know I'm here for you, alright, Ritsuka."

He nodded again.

Soubi smiled and finished feeding Ritsuka. "You should get some rest, just yell if you need anything, alright?" Soubi asked as he stood up and went to leave.

And so passed the Ritsuka's first day of living with Soubi.

**A/N: so here's the next chapter I hope you enjoyed**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Ritsuka's eyes fluttered open one morning. His shoulder was mostly healed, and Soubi was working on enrolling Ritsuka in a school that was closer to where he now lived.

"nnn Soubi?" he called from where he lay in the dimly lit room.

Upon not receiving an answer, he decided he should get up and try find him himself, despite not knowing the layout of the house. He got up and slipped into the living room.

"Wow," he gasped upon seeing the numerous canvasses, brushes, paints, and clay scattered across the living room.

"Oh! I didn't even hear you wake up." Soubi called, putting down a paint brush and walking over. "But I'm glad to see you're up and moving."

"I didn't know you paint." Ritsuka said quietly.

Soubi smiled. "I'm majoring in art at the collage I attend." He held a brush out to Ritsuka, "Would you like to try?"

Ritsuka shook his head. "I'm not a very good artist, but could I, maybe, watch you pain?"

Soubi nodded and ruffled Ritsuka's hair. He lead Ritsuka to an easel in a far corner of the room, and pulled up another stool.

"Oh wow!" Ritsuka exclaimed. "Soubi, this is amazing!"

"Thank you, Ritsuka."

For a while the two sat there, in silence. Then, Ritsuka spoke up in a soft voice, "U-um S-Soubi if you want, maybe, when you're done painting, I-I could tell you what happened, you know, before you found me, and saved my life."

Soubi smiled tenderly at the boy, "Sure, Ritsuka. Just give me one more minute."

Soubi, quickly, put the finishing touches on his latest painting, put his supplies away, and led Ritsuka to the couch to sit while they talk.

"I can't remember anything from before the past two years," Ritsuka started. "So my mom says I'm not her real son a-and she hits me."

Soubi nodded solemnly, I sort of figured, based on how you'd been acting, that someone was abusing you."

"But the day you found me," he paused, and shake his head I-my arm-she found a butcher knife, a-and I thought she was going to kill me. S-so I ran away."

Soubi leaned in and gently embraced the boy. "Don't worry I'll never let anything like that happen to you again. As long as I'm around I promise you'll be safe. Ritsuka, I love you."

Ritsuka's eyes went wide, and he struggled out of Soubi's grasp. "Don't lie to me!" he exclaimed, running out the front door.

**A/N: sorry I haven't uploaded in forever I've been really lazy about typing lately…**


	5. Chapter 5

Soubi, immediately, sprinted off after him. Fortunately, the chase did not last very long, because, even though Ritsuka is normally rather athletic, he was still sore from the beating his mother had given him, not to mention his legs were a good deal shorter than Soubi's. That it took hardly a minute before Soubi had caught up with him.

He reached out, and grabbed Ritsuka's wrist.

"Please, don't run away," Soubi pleaded. "If you want, you can just forget what I said back there, but please come back I don't want you living out on the streets."

Ritsuka looked down. "So you didn't mean it then?"

"I meant it, but if you don't feel the same way I understand and I'm sorry I said it with out warning like that."

"What would you say if I felt it back?" he asked, looking down at his feet, blushing.

"Ritsuka," Soubi breathed, before pulling the boy to his chest. "If I knew you felt the same way, I would have said so much sooner, and I would make sure you always knew exactly how I felt. I would-"

"Hey. Hey. Slow down," Ritsuka said. "I said if." the boy smiled.

Soubi bent down and kissed him lightly.

"Well, do you feel the same way then?"

"I might."

Soubi smiled. "Then I guess I just have to persuade you to feel the same way."

Soubi leaned in and brought there lips together.

"come on, lets go home." Ritsuka said quietly.

**A/N: okay…. Well that turned out a whole lot sappy-er than I expected**

**I'm sorry for ending on a cliff hanger then taking so long to up date**

**But I've had musical rehearsal everyday till like 8 o'clock**

**I'm not too happy with the ending but thank you everyone who's been reading it and please review to let me know what you think**


End file.
